


I figured out how to make up for making you late

by TheGuydude



Series: Lumity Cinematic Universe [5]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25798066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGuydude/pseuds/TheGuydude
Summary: “Hey, Viney, I figured out how to make up for making you late!” Emira had practiced that line all throughout the day, and was finally ready to use it now, standing in the lunch line next to Viney. Viney raised an eyebrow. “Really? How?”Emira hesitated for a moment and pulled herself together. “By taking you to a, um, a restaurant! Tonight! It’s on me!” ‘That sounded fine, right? That was- that was a normal thing people say?’ Emira felt her cheeks grow warm, a smirk rising to Viney’s lips.“Sure! It’s a date!”
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Emira Blight/Viney
Series: Lumity Cinematic Universe [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848895
Comments: 6
Kudos: 148





	I figured out how to make up for making you late

**Author's Note:**

> I know these witches have never actually interacted or met in the TV show, but they're too perfect for each other to not write a story for them.
> 
> Also this is my first completely 100% fluff fic with no angst at all other than Mittens- I mean Amity being sad about Luz leaving but that's unavoidable. Oh yeah, that reminds me! This references some of my previous fics so you should read those first (to understand the references, not because I'm a starving writer who is only fed by receiving minor amounts of fame on Ao3)
> 
> CAN SOMEONE EXPLAIN TO ME WHY MY FICS ALWAYS APPEAR AS THIRD MOST RECENT EVEN WHEN THEY AREN'T

Emira first noticed something was off when Amity came home that day from Luz’s tutor session. It had seemed weird to her and Ed that Luz would have a study session after the exams, but now she knew something was definitely wrong from the way he entered. She seemed sad, which was rare to begin with, but especially rare since she met Luz. “Mittens, what’s wrong?”

“Go away!” Amity shouted back through her door, voice unsteady.

“Aww, Mittens, you don’t mean that!”

“Yes, I do!”

“Mittens, tell me what happened1”

The door swung open, sending Emira stumbling into the room, off-balance. “Whoa, Mittens, what was that for?”

“You said you wanted to know what happened, so here’s what happened: Luz left the Isles! She’s off doing her human-y thing on Earth! A-and I told her- nevermind!”

“She left and didn’t even tell me goodbye? Well, that’s rude!”

“YEAH, YOU MUST BE ANGRY!” Amity hissed, face glowing red.

“Mittens, I didn’t mean that. I know you two were really close, and I’m really sorry.”

Amity nodded, her face slowly paling. “I knew what you meant. I’m just not in a mood for you or Ed’s antics right now. Please leave my room.”

Emira obeyed the order, hissing at Edric, “Don’t mess with Mittens for a while!”

“Why not?”

“Luz left.”

“Without telling us goodbye? Wow, that’s rude!”

“That’s what I said! But Amity’s not very happy right now, so we should just stay away.” Edric nodded and attempted to stealthily poof away something held behind his back. Emira rubbed her eyes, too tired to deal with his antics either. “I would normally ream you out for whatever antic you just planned or try to get in on it, but I don’t feel like it right now, so, um, don’t do that, dummy.”

As the day dragged into the night, Emira’s head struck the pillow, her thoughts brimming about a fellow troublemaker who had been frequently occupying her thoughts, eventually drifting into nothing. What felt like moments later, she awoke, quickly checking the clock. It was 8:28, a half hour before the school day’s beginning.

After quickly slipping on her school uniform, braiding her hair, and eating a hearty breakfast, she was ready to go, only needing to pack up her stuff. On her way out of her room, she caught a glance of herself in the mirror, discovering a little marker mustache, sitting proudly above her mouth. “Edri- Actually, I kinda like this!” She messed with her lip a little, checking out her new mustache, and grinned. “Edric, thanks for the mustache!” Emira called through his door, probably waking him up, as she departed.

The female Blight twin casually strolled through the streets, whistling to herself a jaunty tune, when she saw the latest object of her affections strolling to school. Her breath hitched in her throat, joined by her heart, before finally escaping in a whoosh. “Wait, she doesn’t usually walk this way!” She accidentally allowed the thought to slip into the air, quickly shutting her mouth and hiding herself magically. The girl looked back at her, earring twinkling as it swung, but she wrote it off as her imagination after a moment and kept walking.

Emira dissipated the spell and branched away from the road to take a slightly longer route, arriving at school a few minutes late and sneaking into the main area where students were leaving their lockers to go to class. ‘Why is her locker so close to mine?’ She gasped when she realized she had said that aloud too, causing the girl to look over, kindness in her emerald eyes. ‘Stupid Emira can’t keep her mouth closed, stupid stupid stupid!’ “Oh, hey, Em!”

“Hi, Viney!” ‘Act casual! Breathe!’ she thought to herself, nay, forced herself, her heart bouncing around in her throat like a pinball. “Uh, how are you doing?”

“Great!” Viney shut her door and rolled across the lockers’ bumpy surfaces to stop next to Emira. “Shouldn’t you be getting to class now?” Emira asked, trying to deflect Viney.

“I can spare a minute to hang out with my friend.”

‘I’m her friend! She thinks I’m her friend!’ Emira thought excitedly, struggling to keep her face calm. “Aw, thanks!” ‘Make small talk, make small talk!’ “So, how’s Puddles doing?” ‘Nice job, you sly dog! Thanks, me! You’re welcome! Wait she’s talking now shut up!’

“Puddles is doing great! Ever since I got to learn two classes at once because of Luz, Puddles has learned CPR and how to apply gauze and a few other assorted tricks, and she’s on her way to becoming an expert healer like me! Speaking of Luz, how’s Amity dealing with her leaving?”

“Definitely not well. How are you dealing with it?”

Viney shrugged. “I mean, I’ll miss her and all, but we weren’t exactly the closest of friends. Also, she only said goodbye by letter! Who does that?”

Emira nodded vaguely and slammed her locker shut, the bell screaming in the beginning of the day. “Oh, crud.” Viney muttered under her breath, the shrieking bell drowning it out.

“I’m so sorry!”

“Nah, it’s fine. I spent semesters, nay, years in the Delinquent Track, I think I can handle a reprimanding in front of a class!”

“Still, I made you late!”

“Yeah, and now you’re making me later!”

“Oh, right! Go-go go to your class!” Emira shooed her away, a grin on her face as she picked up all her stuff and started to run to Illusions. “Em, I like your mustache!” Viney called to her as they departed, tinging her always-pale cheeks with pink. ‘Calm down!’ She thought, carefully sneaking in using a spell to make herself nearly invisible. “MISS BLIGHT, sit down!”

Emira’s blush deepened as she scooted to her seat. ‘Remind me to ask Edric how to go totally invisible’, she told herself, even though she knew she was going to forget. “What were you doing that took you so long?” Edric whispered to her, using a spell to silence their talking from everybody else.

“N-nothing, just talking to some friends!”

Edric nodded, smirking. “Friends, huh? Which ones?” He could clearly see she was much more flustered than usual, and, using his brain for what might have been the first time ever, determined she had been talking to her crush, a thought exacerbated by the fact that he knew she had a crush.

“Nobody!”

“I’ll figure out who you like, trust me! And when I do, you’ll be sorry! You’ll all be sorry! Mwahahah!”

“Got anything you would like to say to the class, MISTER BLIGHT?” The teacher called, Edric having forgotten to hide his moving lips too.

“Um, no sir!”

\---------------

“Hey, Viney, I figured out how to make up for making you late!” Emira had practiced that line all throughout the day, and was finally ready to use it now, standing in the lunch line next to Viney and grabbing food items.

Viney raised an eyebrow. “Really? How?”

Emira hesitated for a moment and pulled herself together. ‘Come on, snap out of this and answer the dang question!’ “By taking you to a, um, a restaurant! Tonight! It’s on me!” ‘That sounded fine, right? That was- that was a normal thing people say, right?’ Emira felt her cheeks grow warm, a smirk rising to Viney’s lips.

“Sure! It’s a date!” Viney knew the human phrase that had slowly been pervading the Boiling Isles would make Emira even more flustered, and burst into laughter at the sight of Emira’s bright blush as she left the lunch line to sit with her fellow dual-track students. Emira rang up her food, her racing heart slowly calming down, and went to go sit with Edric, who was pretending to be focused on his food and not watching Emira.

“Is it him?”

“No, it’s not him!”

“How about him?” Edric was pointing at someone random now. “No, it’s not him! Stop guessing random people!” She replied angrily, partly relieved that he knew nothing (but what else is new) and partly annoyed that he kept on guessing, with no idea.

Edric shook his head and sipped his juice box. “I refuse to stop! How about him?”

Emira groaned and rammed her head into the table as he randomly pointed into the crowds, never guessing correctly. “Even if you were right, I wouldn’t have said yes!” Edric ignored her protests and kept guessing. 

\---------------

Emira looked over her outfit for the date. She had nothing to wear other than her typical outfit, but she figured Viney probably hadn’t seen it before, so it was fancy enough. Just in case, though, she put her hair into a bun, held up with a wavy golden hairband studded with jade-green gems. “Edric, how do I look?”

Edric looked at her. “Good? What are you all dressed up for?”

“I’m going out with V- Oh no.”

“OOH, YOU’RE GOING OUT WITH YOUR CRUSH? AND THEIR NAME STARTS WITH V? THAT LIMITS THE NUMBER OF PEOPLE TO, LIKE, 12!” Edric quietly shouted.

“I never said that! Also, there are twelve V names?- nevermind! I never said that!”

“Yes you did, and now you’re trying to cover it up! Who is it?”

“Nobody! Just a friend! We’re just going to eat platonically!”

“I seriously doubt that, and you know I’m fully capable of following you there!”

“You know what happened the last time you followed one of your siblings on a date.” Emira said ominously.

Edric glared daggers at her and harumphed. “Please just tell me!” He then whined, trying a different tact.

“You really want to know so much? Fine, it’s Viney! Happy?”

Edric nodded, a gleeful smile on his face. “You’re ga- Of course, I’m happy! I’m joyous! I’m jolly! I’m jubilant! I’m-I’m-I’m out of synonyms to express how utterly jocund I am! Hey, that’s another rare synon! You and Viney? AWW!”

It was Emira’s turn to glare, eyes sharp with pretend fury. “I’m going to go eat with Viney now, okay?!” She didn’t wait for a response, though, and instead left, strolling casually to Viney’s house. She knew there were probably a lot of faster ways to get there, but walking would give her enough time to think about what she would say and do, although her mind only drew blanks. She had barely even had time to lament on how unproductive the walk had been when she was suddenly at Viney’s home. Like Viney, it was modest yet beautiful, and the whole scene was spectacular, like something out of a storybook.

Viney’s house was built out of deep maroon walls that sat under a sloped, dark oak roof that pointed up almost in worship. The roof hung over a single circular, rimmed window at the top of the house, lanterns casting wide circles of butter-gold light over its walls and cutting away the swirling shadows that reached across the ground. Completing the whole picture was the sky, a huge black-purple sea above them all, twinkling stars swimming through its inky depths like golden fish only obscured by great, dark grey clouds that swallowed them like hungry sharks.

Emira was breathless as she struck the door a few times, collecting her thoughts in the moments to spare. A few seconds later, the door swung open, revealing Viney, who was donning a rather simple and casual outfit. It consisted of a dark blue top, that starred a huge griffin soaring across, torn sleeves, long denim jeans (also torn around the knees), and dark blue sneakers. Her bun was also held up by a new silver-blue hair tie that seemed to shimmer and flow like mercury through her soft brown hair.

“Wow,” Emira gasped, her recently collected thoughts completely scattering into a stream of unintelligible words.

“Thanks, Em! You dress up nicely yourself!” 

Once Emira had recovered her wits as much as she could, she asked, “Thanks! Ready to go?”

“Sure! Where are we going?”

Emira hesitated, realizing she had completely forgotten to plan this far. “You’ll see!” She replied, attempting to provide an air of enigma and mystery. Viney giggled and fished around her neck for a moment, eventually whipping out a necklace with a whistle clipped into it. The whistle was a snowy-white and curved into the shape of a leaping, muscular animal, two short horns poking from its head. A dark brown arrow ran over its back.

“What’s that?”

“It’s a whistle! Luz gave it to me, saying something about flying buffalo or- no, she said bison, and one of her friends named Appa or something? I didn’t really understand her, but this works like a charm. Watch!” She put it up to her lips and blew hard, creating a sputtering, barely audible noise, and then let it fall back down around her neck. Emira stamped her feet rhythmically, impatient. “What am I watching?”

As if on cue, a figure became visible above them, first a small brown-ish shape, and then a huge, muscular mass with long, beating white wings and a grey upper half, until it landed, quite gracefully. It had a feline, furry body that became covered in gray feathers near the front of its body, taking on a bird-like appearance. The feathers also curled over its powerful forearms, which ended in sharp, black talons that easily punctured the dirt.

“Ta-da! Hey, Puddles!” Viney ran her fingers through Puddles’ coarse fur before leaping up onto her back. “W-what? I’m not riding her!”

Viney grinned at her. “C’mon! It’s fun!” She reached down to Emira, who, fearfully, took her hand. ‘Her skin’s so soft!’ Emira’s heart gave a flutter as she pulled herself up, onto its back, which was also surprisingly soft. “Yip yip!” Viney shouted, letting go of Emira’s hand, and Emira realized with a jolt what they were about to do.

Puddles’ massive wings curled high up into the air and shoved downwards, flinging the three of them into the air. Emira instinctively grabbed onto Viney, who giggled and patted Puddles on the head as they hovered in the air. “Now, where are we going?”

“You’re on a need-to-know basis!”

“I’m flying us here, I kinda need to know!”

Emira gulped, her mind blank. ‘I should’ve known this would happen.’ After a moment in which she was sure Viney knew what she was thinking and judging her idiocy, she shouted the first fancy restaurant she could think of, patting her pocket to make sure she had sufficient snails. Viney bent over and whispered something into Puddles’ ear and scribbled a spell circle, making Puddles’ eyes glow like floodlights for a moment. “Hang on tight!” Emira’s arms, which were wrapped around Viney, tightened as Puddles’ wings began to pump much more aggressively, shooting them forward like a rocket.

“Whee!” Viney shouted, overjoyed. “AHHHH!” Emira shouted in response, vastly less joyful.

“Don’t pretend you don’t love it!” Viney shot back at Emira.

“I’m not pretending!”

“Really?” Viney pointed at Emira’s ears, which were pointed up, a common sign of positive emotion amongst witches, and then her arms, which were wrapped around Viney’s.

“Ugh! Fine! You’re the only part about all of this,” she gestured at everything around them with her nose, since her arms were otherwise occupied, “that I like!”

“Aww, you like me!”

“That’s not wh- GAH!” Viney giggled. “Hey, look, we’re here!” Viney leaned forward and pointed down at the restaurant that could just barely be seen peeking out from under the clouds, pulling Emira forward. “Why do you do this?” She asked sarcastically, as, unable to adjust her position back the way it was without falling and dying, she rested her head on Viney’s shoulder and scooted forward.

Viney patted Emira’s head affectionately. “You’re cute.”

Emira blushed, her heart soaring at the compliment. “Thanks.”

“Hold on tight!”

“AgaiAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!” The word twisted into a scream as Puddles’ wings suddenly retracted and they began a sharp nosedive, slicing through damp, humid clouds and toward the restaurant.

“WHEEE!” Viney screamed again, gleeful, while Emira struggled to keep her lunch inside her stomach. Suddenly, the griffin’s huge white wings curled out and began to beat again, slowing their rapid descent and allowing them to land without being flattened. “Well, wasn’t that fun?”

“Not really, no!”

“You know you enjoyed it.”

Emira sighed. “Fine, it was fun.” Viney’s face lit up with happiness, making Emira’s face light up too. “Alright, enough with the playful banter! It’s time to eat!” Viney responded after a particularly loud stomach growl from one of them.

Emira giggled and led her date inside the restaurant, which was full of snobby rich people in impeccable attire. “Look at them all! They’re all so rich and so… old!”

Someone glared at them, making Viney laugh. “Don’t anger them or they’ll beat you up with their money!” Viney’s terrible joke made Emira laugh too as they stepped forward in line to meet their server. “Reservations?”

Emira gulped and looked at Viney, who was expecting her to say something. ‘I needed a reservation? OH NO. TIME TO BLUFF LIKE NEVER BEFORE!’ “Yes, Emira Blight.”

The server scanned the scroll. “I don’t see an Emira Blight here.”

Emira looked at Viney and then back at him and scoffed. “You don’t see me? I made a reservation here a month ago!”

“I’m sorry, ma’am, but I simply don’t see a reservation.”

‘Did I really think that would work? Time for Plan B.’ She cleared her throat and raised her voice. “DO you KNOW who I am?! I am a member of the prestigious Blight family. I wonder what would happen if I told my father that you lost our reservation?! Do you think you would be able to stay in business any longer?! He could own your entire business right now!” 

Emira felt terrible about treating the server that way, but she had to get in. ‘Excuses, excuses.’ She could practically hear her father say in a disapproving tone. ‘Shut up, dad!’

The server gulped. “I’m sorry, ma’am! The reservation must’ve been lost somewhere. Please, right this way!” He stood up and guided them to a table. “A waiter will be here to serve you soon!” 

After he left, Emira whispered to Viney, “I didn’t actually make a reservation! I didn’t even think that would work!” Viney giggled. “Really?” Emira nodded, trying not to laugh too hard (or at all, but it was too late for that), when a waiter approached them with menus and asking for their choice of drink.

“Just a water, please.”

Emira scanned their menu. “One Frosted Batberryade, please!” The waiter jotted down the order on a pad and walked away. “What the heck does Frosted mean?” Viney asked Emira, curious.

“Like everything about this date, I have no idea, I picked it on a whim.” Emira mentally swore. She hadn’t meant to say that aloud, but, luckily, Viney didn’t seem to care, and simply shook her head and smiled, gazing away from them. Emira’s heart couldn’t handle many more carefree smiles like that. Their conversation was interrupted by two newcomers being seated near them. “Emira?”

Emira looked over, knowing that anyone who called her by her full name couldn’t be a friend, and was not surprised to see she was right. Boscha, the pink haired witch with three eyes, was sitting down to eat with someone Emira vaguely remembered as one of Amity’s old friends. “Uhm, wi-Willow? And Boscha?” She asked, struggling to remember their names. “Together?”

Willow seemed insulted. “Yes, me and Boscha together! Do you have a problem with that?”

“No, no, I was just surprised that she would go to such a romantic restaurant!” Emira cringed as the words ‘with you’ hung in the air, unspoken, in everyone’s minds.

Willow and Boscha sat down. “This is not romantic! We’re just eating here totally platonically,” Boscha emphasized, waving a fork between the two of them. “Y-yeah, this is totally a study session! She got hungry and wanted to come here,” Willow added.

Emira nodded vaguely, not caring enough to comment on their obvious lying, and turned back to Viney, their waiter and glasses appearing next to the table. “So, what would you like today?”

They ordered their meals, the waiter jotting them down and then running off. Moments went by, silent, Viney gazing into Emira’s eyes and enjoying the peace. Unfortunately for Viney, Emira could not stand silence, eventually breaking it by asking, with no tact, “So, what do you want to talk about?”

“What do you mean?”

“I don’t know, I don’t do well in the silence. I always try to break it by talking, although right now I can’t seem to think off anything. Well, anything except the butterflies attacking my stomach, and I can’t very well talk about them, but wait, I just did talk about them, and they’re all fluttery and aggressive and bite-y, and oh my gods, I’m rambling a lot aren’t I, but I can’t un-ramble or something, and now I’m stuck in a loop because I know I’m rambling, and I can’t stop it, but it’s all I can think of to talk about and now my lungs are giving out and I’m dying and imploding and please help me, and-,”

Viney, who had been growing more and more amused, burst into laughter. “You’re a lot less suave in person, you know.”

“I’m not less suave in person, I think it’s you! You,” she jabbed a finger at Viney accusationally, “kill all my charisma! Look at me! I just went on a rant about not having anything to rant about and then about the fact that I was ranting!”

Viney laughed again. “Really? Well, it’s a good thing I have to go to the bathroom! Give CPR to your charisma while I’m gone!”

“Wait, you’re the healer!” Emira called after her as she left. While Viney was gone, their food arrived, giving Emira something to think about. Her plate was practically overflowing with extremely appetizing-looking food.

Emira tore off a piece of food and tasted it tentatively. “MMmm!” After tasting it, she realized how truly hungry she was and how delicious the meal was and began to ravenously eat. While eagerly gulping down huge bites of food, Viney returned. “You didn’t wait for me!”

“I’m sorry, would you wait for me if you were sitting here?” Emira mumbled back through a full mouth, before swallowing and then quickly shoveling more in her mouth. Viney sighed and sat down to eat her own meal. “Try a bite!” Emira mumbled after a few moments of silent eating, offering a piece on her fork.

“Don’t you know it’s poor manners to talk with your mouth full?” Viney said sarcastically, biting the piece off. “Meh.”

“MEH? This is delicious! Any opinion claiming otherwise is hearsay! Also, you just ate off my fork! Germs!” Viney chuckled. “If that’s so delicious, try this!” She threw a piece of her own dinner onto Emira’s almost clean plate. Emira carefully impaled and then ate the sample. “Meh.” She mimicked as if it was not delicious, but Viney saw through her and had a knowing smirk.

Eventually the waiter returned, asking if they wanted dessert, only to be turned down, and then provided a bill that Emira quickly snatched from his hand, poured snails into, and returned to the waiter, all before Viney could see what the total was. “What was that for? I want to know how much I cost you!”

Emira chuckled condescendingly before she could help herself. “No, you don’t. Besides, my family’s rich, we can spare money.” Then, eager to change the subject, she added, “Watch this!”, and drew a spell circle at some other rich, old couple. Their meal, which was some form of massive calimari volcano, came alive, the huge tentacles that splayed from the volcano coming alive and flailing outward. 

Viney burst into laughter as they desperately shoved at the tentacles, although for each one they managed to wrangle inside, two new appeared, flopping uselessly. “Now watch this!” Emira drew another spell circle, turning another old couples meal alive, although this one was some kind of massive poultry that sprouted legs and flung itself from the table, waddling around and squawking repeatedly.

Emira drew a third spell circle, this one blowing up a pie and covering everyone within a two table radius with red fruit. “Excuse me, ma’am, but other tenants have reported that you appear to be causing trouble.”

Viney glanced over at their neighbors, one of whom was snickering loudly. “Run, the jigs up!” Emira leapt from her seat, tugged the waiter’s hat over his eyes, grabbed Viney’s hand, and sprinted out of there, dragging the laughing Viney away. When they stepped into the fresh air, Viney ground her momentum to a halt and took a moment to slow her racing heart and blow into the spluttering whistle.

There came a great thumping sound from above as Puddles swooped over them, wings pumping hard, talons slowly meeting the ground. “C’mon!” Viney jumped onto the powerful griffin’s back and pulled Emira up, the server finally sprinting out. “Yip yip!” Puddles’ wings slammed into the ground, flinging them into the air, and beat against the wind, carrying them higher and higher.

Emira laughed, pointing down at the server who was angrily shaking his fist at them and saying something unintelligible, and drew a spell circle, tying his shoelaces together and sending him stumbling to the ground when he attempted to return, making Viney laugh too. “That was fun!”

“Yes, it was!” After taking a few moments to collect their breath, they looked out at the world around them, Emira quickly realizing with a gasp how high up they were. The sky had lost all semblence of color at this point and had become completely black and starless. The huge void was only broken by a huge silver-white moon that sent watery, steel gray rays of light flowing over everything.

“Sky’s pretty tonight,” Viney commented, staring up at the moon. Emira laid her head on the surprisingly soft shoulder of her date and gazed into the moon. “It most certainly is.” (I KNOW YOU THOUGHT I WAS GONNA DO THAT CHEESY “OH I AGREE BUT IM LOOKING AT YOU BECAUSE UR PRETTY HEHE NOW LETS KISS” THING AGAIN)

After a moment of just sitting there, watching the world calmly, Viney realized the strain she must be putting on Puddles, so she patted a hand against Puddles’ head and pointed to her house, sending the griffin leaning and diving forward. Emira’s arms quickly laced themselves back around Viney’s waist, helping her balance as Puddles gained speed. After breaking through the dark clouds, they found that they were directly above Viney’s home, Puddles beginning to dive in a wide spiral, eventually reaching ground with a thump.

“Well, I’m home,” Viney said, sliding off the sleek beast’s back and tugging Emira along with her. “So, what do you think? Did I make up for making you late this morning?” Emira asked anxiously, hoping the answer would be yes.

Viney put a finger on her chin and pretended to think for a moment. “Hmm. Almost.” And then, smiling, she leaned over and kissed Emira on the lips, causing Emira to gasp a little and then kiss back, her heart soaring into her throat.

After a moment, Viney tore away, an intense blush splashing across Emira’s face. “Now you’ve made up for it.”

Emira chuckled, her heart pounding like a metronome, and feebly waved a goodbye. “Well, goodnight.”

“Goodnight, Em!” Viney called after her.


End file.
